The One with the Sheriff and the Mayor
by starsthatburn
Summary: Prompt from jul mar: Swan Queen in the style of Monica and Chandler. They're unsure as to whether they want a real commitment or not, but they can't keep their hands off of one another all the same.


Prompt from **jul mar** from when A Trail of Destruction reached 500 followers (yes, I know that I suck and I'm at least 6 months behind...): Emma and Regina in the style of Monica and Chandler. They're unsure as to whether they want a real commitment or not, but they can't keep their hands off of one another all the same.

_**A/N:** So this made my inner fangirl SCREAM, because if there's one show that I love more than Once Upon A Time, it's Friends. Mondler was probably my first ever OTP and this prompt made me DIE WITH HAPPY. So I hope that I did it justice!_

* * *

'You know, it's kind of funny how you still manage to look so threatening while surrounded by bubbles.'

Regina raised her wine glass to her lips, arching one eyebrow.

'I should certainly hope so,' she said. 'This constant air of intimidation has taken years of practice.'

Emma laughed, taking a sip of her own wine. Regina watched her for a moment, taking in the damp curls that were trailing across the surface of the bathwater and the mounds of bubbles that had latched onto her arms and shoulders.

'Whereas you,' she said after considering her for a moment, 'have managed to look exactly like Henry does at bath time.'

Emma blinked, then looked down at herself. Regina's own eyes trailed down to the slight hint of cleavage that was protruding out of the water. She let her gaze linger.

'Wow,' Emma said. 'I have no idea that our ten year old kid was rocking such impressive boobs.'

Regina snorted with derision.

'And you're just as deluded as him too,' she said playfully, taking another sip of her wine. 'That's good to know.'

Emma nearly choked on her drink before she reached down into the water to splash the warm bubbles up into Regina's face. If they had been at the mayor's house, Regina would have killed her for that move – but, as it was, they were crammed into the tiny bathtub in Mary Margaret's empty apartment, where most of the floor was already soaking wet. When the water splashed her across her face Regina simply laughed, placing her wine glass on the edge of the tub for a moment so that she could reach up and sluice the water back through her already damp hair. As she moved, the curves of her breasts arched out of the water.

Emma's eyes fell down to look at them, her mouth suddenly dry. Even when they disappeared back below the surface she found that she couldn't bring herself to blink.

Regina watched her with some amusement; at the longing and the wistfulness in her eyes. She obviously hadn't just yet been able to grasp the fact that those breasts were now, in fact, somehow hers as well.

'You know,' Regina said quietly, smiling over the top of her glass. Her voice finally forced Emma's eyes to snap back upwards again. 'You do look cute in bubbles.'

Emma's cheek immediately flushed a dark pink, her usually downturned lips quirking upwards.

'I do?'

Regina raised an eyebrow.

'Annoyingly so,' she said, leaning forwards. 'In fact, so much so that—'

She was interrupted by a sudden slamming sound on the other side of the apartment. Both women jumped, causing more water to slop out onto the floor of the bathroom as they turned to look at the door.

Silence. And then…

'Emma?'

The voice floated in from the other side of the wood, and immediately Emma's face went pale.

'Jesus,' she hissed, her narrowing. Regina groaned.

'You said that she wasn't going to be home until late?' Regina muttered, leaning back against the edge of the tub.

'She _wasn't_,' Emma gritted out. 'I don't know why—'

'Emma?' Mary Margaret repeated from a much closer by.

Emma had started anxiously gnawing at her bottom lip, and Regina rolled her eyes as soon as she noticed.

'It's fine,' Regina sighed, running a hand through her wet hair. 'I locked the door behind me. She won't even know that I'm here.'

Emma hesitated for a moment before she quietly said, 'The lock doesn't work, Regina.'

'_What_?'

'It hasn't worked for months.'

'And you didn't think to _mention _that?!'

'No!' Emma hissed, leaning forwards in the cramped tub so that her face was only inches away from Regina's. 'I didn't! And do you know why? Because you were naked in my bathroom and I wanted to get you into the fucking bathtub. Why the hell would I mention a faulty door lock right then?!'

Regina glared at her, shaking her head.

'You are _so_—'

'Emma?' Mary Margaret's voice suddenly came from directly on the other side of the door. Emma could hear the hesitation in her voice as she obviously raised her knuckle to knock.

'You have to hide,' Emma whispered, her voice throbbing with urgency. 'Quick.'

'_Hide_?' Regina spat, nearly dropping her wine glass into the water. 'In a bathroom the size of a mattress? Where am I meant to go, under the floorboards?'

Emma hesitated, and then slowly her eyes dropped to the bubbles that lay between them. Within half a second Regina's face had darkened into a scowl.

'Absolutely not,' she hissed.

'Regina,' Emma pleaded. 'Please. If she—'

'Emma,' Mary Margaret's voice came through the door once more. This time, she tapped against the wood. 'Are you in there?'

Emma swallowed before she squeaked, 'Um… y-yes.'

'Can I come in?'

Regina gritted her teeth, glowering at the door.

'I'd rather you didn't,' Emma stammered, gesticulating wildly to the water that surrounded both her and Regina. Regina raised one eyebrow, and then leaned back against the edge of the tub. As she folded her arms resolutely across her chest Emma was sure that she was about to be sick.

'What are... um. What are you doing in there?'

'I'm in the bath, Mary Margaret,' Emma said abruptly. She held her breath.

Mary Margaret suddenly laughed. 'I've seen you in the bath a hundred times, Em. I'm coming in.'

'Oh, Jesus,' Emma choked, throwing one more pleading look in Regina's direction. Although the mayor's smirk had dropped slightly, she still didn't seem any more intent on moving.

Before she could say a word Emma reached forwards under the water, grabbed hold of Regina's ankles, and hefted them forwards. There was a small squeak of protest from Regina's lips before she disappeared under the surface of the bubbles, her wine glass vanishing along with it.

The door inched open, and Mary Margaret stuck her head through the gap.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw Emma surrounded by candles and bubbles piled high up the wall tiles.

'I've...' Emma said, swallowing. She glanced down at her glass of wine. 'I've had a bad day.'

Mary Margaret blinked. Then she said slowly, '...okay. I, err. I just stopped by to grab my coat. Ruby and I are going out for dinner now – do you want to join us?'

'No. Thanks,' Emma said quickly.

'Are you sure? You said you missed hanging out with her earlier,' Mary Margaret said. She edged slightly further into the room, leaning her shoulder against the doorframe. 'You should come.'

'I'm fine,' Emma said.

'You won't be intruding. I mean, she—'

'I'm good,' Emma said bluntly. 'I promise. I'll see you— aah!'

Mary Margaret blinked, frowning down at her. 'Emma? You okay?'

'Yeah,' Emma said, forcing a smile. 'I'm fine. I just— _aah!_'

She reached under the water and tried to bat Regina's foot away from her, but it had already disappeared. Biting down on her lip, she looked back up again at where Mary Margaret was still frowning.

'Are you sure?' she asked slowly.

'I'm fine,' Emma said. But there it was again: the feeling of Regina slowly moving her foot between her legs and pressing it there. Hard.

Her mouth had gone dry and when she tried to smile up at her roommate it felt like sawdust was going to pour from her lips.

'Sorry,' she said. 'Just…cramps. You know.'

Mary Margaret immediately nodded with understanding, her rejected expression lessening slightly. Emma tried to stay completely still, biting down on her lower lip to stop a miserable groan escaping from between them. Regina had started to slowly roll the ball of her foot against the apex of her thighs, and she could already feel herself starting to weaken.

She pulled her arms out of the water and gripped hold of the sides of the bathtub.

'Okay,' Mary Margaret said, smiling. 'I'll be back later. Let me know if you need anything?'

'Sure,' Emma said, nodding vigorously. Regina's foot had changed tactic and was instead dragging long, firm lines down her centre. She shuddered involuntarily, bracing herself against the walls of the bath.

Finally, mercifully, Mary Margaret left the room. After she had shut the door behind her Emma listened to the sounds of her footsteps retreating through the apartment, stopping momentarily to shrug on her jacket. The second that the front door slammed shut, Emma reached under the water and pulled Regina up by her arms.

She was smiling, oddly. Even as water streamed off of her and she spluttered furiously, choking as she trying to catch her breath, Regina was still laughing to herself. Her foot retracted from between Emma's legs as she reached up to push her dripping hair away from her face, her usually perfect make up now smudged about her eyes.

Emma kept a firm grip on her forearms, glaring at her.

'Did you think that would be _funny_?' she demanded.

Regina merely sniggered in response. Her deliciously red lips were still curved upwards into a deeply self-satisfied smirk.

Emma scowled, letting go of her and leaning back. She tried not to wince as the faucet dug into the rigid line of her spine.

'You're impossible,' she muttered, grabbing hold of her wine glass and draining it in one swig.

Regina crossed her legs underneath her body and leaned forwards, resting her arms on the tops of Emma's bent knees.

'I think you'll find that you're the one who just tried to drown me,' she said coolly, tilting her head so that her cheek was laid across her arm. Emma glowered down at her.

'Only because if I hadn't,' she said, 'then Mary Margaret probably would have done it herself.'

Regina didn't even bother to laugh. Pouting slightly, she let one of her fingers trail down to stroke the curve of Emma's knee.

'So that means that you didn't enjoy it, then?' she asked slowly. She watched as Emma swallowed.

'I was a little bit busy, Regina,' she said. But the annoyance had leaked from her voice just as quickly as it had come.

'Mm,' Regina said, letting her eyes fall to the breasts that were now just about visible through the cloudy water. Emma's cheeks darkened. 'I am sorry about that, dear. I don't know what I was thinking.'

The tip of her finger was still tracing a pattern across Emma's thigh. When she grazed the back of her nail against it, she watched as Emma shivered.

She swallowed, bunching her fists below the water. 'Regina…'

'It was very insensitive of me,' Regina continued, her eyes growing blacker as she trailed them back up to Emma's face. She rubbed her cheek against her arm slightly, letting her wet hair shift position as it fell. 'Can you ever forgive me?'

'Regina…'

Emma watched as Regina's hand crept out from beneath her head, reaching towards her stomach. It tiptoed downwards until it disappeared below the water.

Emma gasped almost at once, her head thudding backwards against the wall.

Regina's lips twitched into a casual smile as she cupped her hand between Emma's legs, gently pressing the weight of her body against it. She immediately felt Emma's hips bucking forwards to meet it, her bent legs shifting position so sharply that Regina nearly fell forwards into the water.

Regina smirked, sliding her body along the bath until she was pressed up against Emma's side. Her hand remained firmly planted between her legs.

'Miss Swan,' she said in a low voice, looking up at Emma's darkened cheeks. 'Are you alright?'

Emma nodded her assent, and Regina pressed down harder. The gasp that came out of the blonde's chest was short and sharp.

'_Jesus_,' she muttered, reached up one hand and pressing it across her eyes. 'Regina. You—'

And then came the sound of the front door slamming shut once again. This time Emma leapt out of the bath entirely, her breath hissing from between her teeth.

As she moved, Regina simply flopped down against its porcelain side with her fingers pressing against the bridge of her nose.

'Emma?' the simpering voice came from the other side of the door as Emma scrambled for her robe. 'I forgot something – have you seen my scarf?'

As Emma threw herself towards the door, Regina slowly let herself sink below the bubbly water.

She stayed there until Mary Margaret's irritating voice had ebbed away and Emma's hands were pulling her back up towards the surface once more.


End file.
